Organic light-emitting devices are being actively developed. In the development of organic light-emitting devices, novel phosphorescent materials are being developed. Patent Literature 1 describes an iridium complex having the following structural formula. Patent Literature 2 describes derivatives of this compound into which various substituents are introduced.

The compound having this structural formula, Ir(Pim)3, emits blue light (Patent Literature 1). Although derivatives of this compound into which various substituents are introduced are being studied, none of the derivatives have had desirable characteristics (Patent Literature 2).